kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Top Models
"Let's Play Top Models" is the 30th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 82nd episode overall. Synopsis Pretty launches a new fashion line and says she needs models for it. When Kaeloo auditions to be a model for the fashion line, Pretty makes fun of her looks and refuses to let her join. Plot Kaeloo and Quack Quack are playing Me-Me-Nopoly while Stumpy bounces on a trampoline. Kaeloo becomes agitated by Stumpy's behavior and starts yelling at him. Pretty and Eugly show up, and Stumpy bounces high enough to see Eugly's face directly. It freaks him out so much that he loses his balance and bounces into a nearby tree. Kaeloo asks them if they would like to play, but Pretty declines; she's here to bring them some important news. As the world has not recognized her talent as a fashion designer yet, she wants to launch her career with a new fashion line called "Pretty Only", and will be holding auditions for models for her show. Stumpy gets confused and believes that they will be holding a military parade for Bastille Day. When Kaeloo corrects him, telling him that it is a fashion show, he reveals that he has no idea what fashion even is. At the audition, Pretty looks over her candidates, Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack. She notes what every feature of Kaeloo's body looks like, most of which is embarrassing and derogatory. Kaeloo objects to this, saying she's not a farm animal to have her body's imperfections pointed out in front of everyone, but Pretty shuts her mouth, saying that silence would "suit her". The second candidate is Quack Quack, who was able to pull some strings due to Eugly being his girlfriend. He shows off his large muscles (which are apparently hidden most of the time), and Pretty says that he barely passes. The final candidate is Stumpy, who is rejected due to his stupidity, ugliness, and lack of basic personal hygiene. He begs to be allowed to participate, but Pretty orders Eugly to get rid of him. Pretty then gets Kaeloo and Quack Quack to model some outfits for her, but she thinks that the outfits they picked are too tacky. Stumpy shows up dressed as a girl and starts dancing on a pole while continuing to plead for acceptance as a model. Clearly unamused, Pretty has Eugly throw him out again. Kaeloo calls Pretty out for her unkindness, but Pretty brushes it off as being "trash", something all models must go through. Kaeloo decides that she wants to quit the game since Pretty is treating her "like a rotten fish". Pretty angrily storms back inside. Mr. Cat, who heard the words "rotten fish" and thought there would be some for him to eat, shows up and blasts Quack Quack with his bazooka. He casually remarks on how everything fell to pieces even without him there to ruin it. He asks if he can join the game, and Kaeloo agrees. The two of them exchange devilish grins. At Pretty's big fashion show, Stumpy is reporting on the show so everyone in Smileyland can watch it on the news. When Pretty arrives at the show, Stumpy asks her questions for an interview, which she dodges with a nonsensical response which had nothing to do with the questions. Stumpy compliments her on being "trash". Suddenly, the famous fashion designer "Mr. Chagerfeld" (Mr. Cat in a suit) shows up with Kaeloo and Quack Quack, his models. He directly opposes everything Pretty said earlier in the episode and puts on a fashion show based on the concept of "trash", in which Kaeloo and Quack Quack wear the same outfits Pretty had formerly denounced as "tacky". The audience loves the show. Pretty acknowledges that she has been defeated. Kaeloo hugs Mr. Cat and thanks him for helping her out with Pretty's bullying. The joy is short-lived, however, because he asks her to pay him. Enraged, Kaeloo transforms and punches him; he tells her that's "trash". Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Pretty Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Eugly Trivia * Mr. Cat dresses up as Mr. Chagerfeld, a parody of Karl Lagerfeld. * Music from the movie Pretty Woman can be heard playing. * Stumpy calls himself "Priscilla" while presenting the news, which may be a continuity nod to Let's Play Air Pockets, where Mr. Cat kept calling Kaeloo "Priscilla". * This is the second episode where Kaeloo gives Mr. Cat a hug. * Despite the fact that they live in Smileyland, they apparently celebrate Bastille Day. * Stumpy refers to Louboutin as Loubouktin. It is unclear if this is a parody name or if it is due to Stumpy's tendency to get words wrong. * This is the first episode that Eugly's eyes are shown. Gallery Shutupkaeloo.jpg Memetrampoline.jpg Mrcagerfeld.jpg|Mr. Chagerfeld Topmodel3.jpg Hideousfashionshow.jpg Stumpypoledancing.gif|Stumpy tries to audition for the fashion show Evilsmile.jpg Screenshot 20190921-001057.png Screenshot 20190921-001237.png Screenshot 20190921-001146.png D198D058-A63A-47E1-80C9-AB8C0CA24C57.jpeg FB50D625-7150-4DA3-B0F4-6352EFF58CC4.jpeg 9CDBC9D0-6BBC-48BE-A33A-AB0E6C1D9DEF.jpeg E9FC7DBB-9F24-491B-91A9-EA4B9A82FB9E.jpeg C933DC67-7475-473E-A653-4265AAD5A3D4.jpeg 2CB85F33-AA69-41D3-AA9B-2E217B2662BA.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Supporting Character